Сапиенца
Сапиенца — приморский городок в Италии, «жемчужина Амальфитанского побережья». Является выдуманным городом. Описание Сапиенца — одна из самых больших и насыщенных локаций в игре. Представляет из себя целый город и появляется на 4 миссиях. На всех 4 миссиях всегда доступны только несколько объектов: площадь и ратуша. Площадь На площади находится фонтан и множество скамеек, где сидят люди. Ближе к ратуше есть несколько столиков, где едят люди. Площадь является начальной точкой по умолчанию. На миссии «Обвал» на площади появляется рынок. Там можно найти несколько ящиков с фруктами, рядом с которыми можно слиться с окружением. На рынке есть парень, у которого есть ключ от машины, на которой можно скрыться. На миссии «Идол» везде установлены декорации для съёмок одноимённого фильма. Ратуша Ратуша делится на несколько этажей. В подвал есть 2 входа: внутренний и внешний. Оба заперты, НГ это не проблема. Почти на всех миссиях кроме «Идола» внутри можно встретить помощника по кухне, у которого есть ключ от ратуши. Также в подвале можно найти очень много контейнеров для тел и крысиный яд (Идол). На миссиях «Мир будущего» и «Идол» там можно установить тайник Агентства. На 2 этаже находятся кухня и зал кафе. На основном эпизоде там можно встретить официантку, повара, который часто курит у окна, и помощника по кухне, который моет посуду или выходит на улицу покурить. Из предметов там есть крысиный яд и кухонный нож. Во время съёмок фильма, там можно встретить менеджера Дино Боско, помощника по кухне, охранника и нескольких членов съёмочной группы. На этой миссии там можно найти несколько кухонных ножей, мясницкий тесак и банку газировки. На 2 этаже находится кабинет адвоката Сальваторе Бравуомо. Помимо кабинета там есть туалет и приемная, однако там ничего нет. На момент событий основного эпизода кабинет пуст. Видимо сам Бравуомо уехал по делам или в отпуск. В его офисе есть клюшка для гольфа, а в кабинете его секретарши — бюст на столе и сабля над дверью. На миссии «Идол» этаж также пустует. На миссии «Обвал» кабинет изрядно изменился: поменялось расположение стола, кресел, каких-то мелких деталей, по типу глобуса, где можно хранить алкоголь. Можно найти даже пистолет Bartoli 75S, прикрепленный к столу снизу, и складной нож на витрине. Также в кабинете можно встретить телохранителей во время встречи Бравуомо и Абиатти. На миссии «Автор» можно встретить Бравуомо в привычной для него среде и телохранителя. Из предметов можно найти код от сейфа в кабинете секретарши, гаечный ключ на лавке и бомба в мяче для гольфа в сейфе. 3 этаж — небольшая комната, предназначение которой неизвестно. Там можно найти компьютер и записи камер видеонаблюдения. В комнате невероятный беспорядок, куча мусора, лом, огнетушитель, пожарный топор, а также окно, из которого видно кабинет Бравуомо. Комната почти всегда пустует, кроме миссии «Обвал», когда там можно встретить телохранителя, который спустя время уходит медитировать к хиппи. На 4 этаже находится квартира хиппи, в которой очень много различных предметов декорации, колонки, кальян, а также косяк с марихуаной. Такое в ратуше имеется башня, внутри которой расположена лестница, соединяющая все этажи, а также ведущая на самый верх. Обычно там никого нет, но на миссии «Идол» там присутствуют охранник и оператор. Также на вершине башни можно начать миссию. Магазины Одним из элементов, за который эту миссию полюбили, является наличие закрытых магазинов, в которых можно найти разные полезные предметы. Самый первый магазин или что-то наподобие этого появляется рядом с площадью. Из предметов там ничего нет, только контейнер для тел. Внутри можно увидеть картину. Неизвестно, для чего было введено это помещение. Оно встречается на всех миссиях и не меняется. Следующий магазин — магазин «Girasole». Из его содержимого можно догадаться, что там занимаются ремеслом и продают изделия. В основном эпизоде там можно найти банку газировки. На миссии «Идол» там на положились техники по спецэффектам. Там же находится кейс с высокооктановым горючим, которое можно использовать для убийства Дино Боско. На миссии «Обвал» в магазине есть абрикосовое дерево, с которого можно собрать 3 абрикоса, ножницы, отвертку, кирпичи и огнетушитель. Далее идёт лавка мясника. Из NPC можно встретить помощника по кухне и клиентов, а из предметов кухонный нож на прилавке и мясницкий тесак с канистрой пропана в морозилке. На миссии «Идол» лавка закрыта. Не менее полезным, чем «Girasole», магазином является магазин цветов. На основном эпизоде там можно найти маскировку курьера и букет цветов, которые можно использовать, чтобы проникнуть на виллу Карузо. На миссии «Автор» там есть инсектицид. Ещё там есть лопата. Даже на миссии «Мир будущего» можно незаметно взломать замок. В городе есть парикмахерская, которая открыта только в основном эпизоде. Там есть продавец, одетый как стилист, стригущий клиентку и говорящий с ней про Сэла Фальконе. Из предметов там есть только ножницы. Недалёко от набережной есть магазин вина, который всегда закрыт. Почти всегда там есть бейсбольная бита. На миссии «Обвал» там есть маскировка официанта. Туда также может зайти официантка, чтобы сделать вид, что приносит другую бутылку вина. Она может открыть дверь, пока 47-й за её спиной прокрадывается и прячется за кассой. Ещё три маленьких магазина можно встретить, бродя по закоулкам. Там можно найти банку газировки, свинцовую трубу, складной нож и бейсбольную биту. Церковь и кладбище Ещё один важный элемент — церковная территория. Она состоит из самой церкви, морга и кладбища и находится на набережной. На миссии «Идол» дорога на набережную закрыта, соответственно церковь не появляется. Церковь имеет 2 этажа и башню. На 1 этаже находится главный зал с органом, исповедальной кабинкой и прихожанами. Рядом с залом есть 3 комнаты: коридор, с дверями на улицу и в башню, сама башня, где есть лестница наверх, а также маленькая комнатка, где есть ключ от церкви. Из башни можно попасть в подвал, где есть комната с записями камер и маскировкой священника, а также большое помещение со старинными каменными гробами и колоннами. Там есть решетчатая дверь, ведущая в канализацию. Она открывается ключом от канализации. На 2 этаже находится балкон, на котором можно найти ключ от канализации. В основном эпизоде там находится церковный работник, а на миссии «Обвал» там прячется Падре Франческо. На самом верху находится колокол, который можно сбросить и, таким образом, убить кого-нибудь. В церковном морге в основном эпизоде из людей можно встретить церковного работник и ученую, которая пришла попрощаться с коллегой. Из предметов там есть ножницы и комплект маскировки учёного. Также, если зайти в морг, игрок пройдёт испытание, за которое даётся морг в качестве начальной точки. На остальных миссиях в морге нет ничего интересного. Только один церковный работник. На кладбище есть склеп, сарай и огромное количество могил. В сарае очень часто меняются предметы: старый топор (Мир будущего), канистра с пропаном (Обвал, Автор) и гаечный ключ (Автор). В основном эпизоде кладбище не играет важной роли. На миссии «Обвал» есть возможность убить Марко Абиатти на кладбище. Если перенести встречу, то он придёт и будет долго стоять в ожидании. Но ему захочется в туалет и он справит нужду прямо там. И прямо на провод, который можно заранее оголить. А на миссии «Автор» церковь является местом главных событий и сильно изменилась по сравнению с остальными миссиями. В самой церкви происходят авторские чтения книги «Кассандра Сноу». Поставлены перегородки, освещение и различные украшение. По центру группа фанатов слушают чтение Крейга Блэка. На кладбище и в морг практически нельзя попасть: оно охраняется. Именно на кладбище должна пройти встреча Крейга Блэка и брата Акрама. Также в подвале церкви проходит фотосессия, где должны сфотографироваться Крейг Блэк и ярый фанат. Там можно встретить техника по спецэффектам и фотографа. Из предметов там есть лишь отвёртка. Квартиры В Сапиенце есть много квартир, в которые можно зайти. К сожалению, эти квартиры недоступны на миссии «Идол», хотя они там и не нужны. Есть несколько квартир: конспиративная квартира 47-го, квартира Рокко, квартира садовника, квартира церковного работника и квартира охранника. О конспиративной квартире 47-го более подробно написано в статье «Убежище МКА». Квартира Рокко состоит из спальни, небольшой прихожей-кухни и двух балконов. Туалет находится напротив квартиры. В прихожей стоит относительный порядок, чего нельзя сказать о его комнате. Незаправленная постель, валяющаяся одежда и огромное количество пустых банок. Также там присутствует компьютер, на котором запущен Hitman: Sniper Challenge. На основном эпизоде Крейг «Рокко» МакВей стоит на балконе и ничего не делает, а в его квартире можно найти ключ-карту от особняка, ключ от квартиры. и маскировку помощника по кухне. На миссии «Обвал» на месте Рокко находится совершенно другой человек, и стоит он на другом балконе. Тем не менее в комнате до сих пор беспорядок, а ключ-карта заменена крысиным ядом. На миссии «Автор» там присутствует парень, сильно напоминающий Рокко, но точно знать, что это именно он, никто не может. Парень спит на полу, а на столе рядом с компьютером появились записи камер. Также рядом с убежищем МКА есть квартира, в которой во время основного эпизода явно проживал охранник особняка. Попасть туда можно тремя способами: #Выйдя на улицу через туалет квартиры 47-го, нужно свернуть направо и спуститься вниз. Там есть дверь, ведущая в туалет квартиры. #На лестнице на набережной есть дверь, через которую можно попасть на лестничную площадку, ведущую к квартире. #Из квартиры церковного работника есть выход, ведущий к наружной лестнице в квартиру охранника. Она состоит из спальни, туалета, кухни, балкона, куда и ведёт дверь с лестничной площадки, и выхода на наружную лестницу, через которую можно попасть в квартиру церковного работника. На миссии «Мир будущего» она пустует и там можно найти ключ-карту от особняка на столе, пистолет Bartoli 75R и патроны на тумбочке у кровати, боевой нож на плите и маскировку охранника. На миссии «Обвал» там можно встретить трёх телохранителей Абиатти, один из которых парит вейп, и больше никого. На миссии «Автор» там расположилась одна из целей миссии брат Акрам. Его охраняют два телохранителя. Кухня почти не изменилась, разве что приобрела маленькую лабораторию и пару символов культа «Освобождение». Спальня же поменялась до неузнаваемости. Кровать и тумбочка остались теми же, но все стены просто изрисованы красными символами культа, а по середине в огромном кругу находится книга и бычий череп. На тумбочке находится бюст и книга Набазова. Квартира церковного работника, как и все остальные состоит из спальни, кухни, туалета и балкона. На миссии «Мир будущего» там находится маскировка церковного работника и кухонный нож. Там также можно увидеть кучу винных бутылок, окурки сигар и планшет на столе с логотипом аукциона «ЯГО». На миссии «Обвал» она также пустует. Но на миссии «Автор» там живёт девушка, которая либо отжимается в прихожей, либо стоит на балконе. Из предметов в квартире только кухонный нож. Последняя квартира — квартира садовника. На миссии «Мир будущего» там находится маскировка садовника, а также её владелец, который направляется к церкви. На миссии «Обвал» квартира, а также дверь в здание заперты и охраняются телохранителем. Внутри расположился Роберто Муло, помощник Марко Абиатти, который связывается с ним через микрофон у нескольких компьютеров. На кровати находится расписание Абиатти. На миссии «Автор» там есть маскировка официанта, спящий владелец одежды и бейсбольная бита. Набережная Набережную можно встретить на миссиях «Мир будущего», «Обвал» и «Автор». На основном эпизоде на набережной достаточно много людей. В одном из углов находится ковёр, на котором выступает уличный актёр, и в которого собралась группа зрителей. Рядом с набережной есть пляж. На этом пляж, на котором отдыхают туристы. На пляж также выходит канализация. На миссии «Обвал» на набережной расположена сцена. На самой сцене выступает группа Cinque Ciliegie, и иногда туда заходит Абиатти. Перед сценой стоит толпа зрителей, сбоку находится закрытая зона для работников сцены. Также на набережной поставлен ларёк с вином, куда также время от времени приходит Абиатти, чтобы попробовать вина. На пляже же происходит фотосессия: в начале миссии Абиатти фотографируется с моделями, после чего ходит по своим делам и больше не возвращается туда. На миссии «Автор» набережная пустынная, что можно легко объяснить темным временем суток. Людей очень мало, да и те, в основном, телохранители. Лишь на пляже можно увидеть компанию молодежи, сидящих на пикнике и наслаждающихся звуками гитары. Канализация Канализация Сапиенцы появляется на миссиях «Мир Будущего», «Идол» и «Автор». Однако её стоит называть скорее катакомбами. Канализация расположена в северной части карты. Она имеет основной туннель, 2 ответвления и ещё один выход. Начинается туннель на пляже и выходит в сторону небольшого участка берега под кладбищем. Из канализации также дверь, за которой расположена лестница наверх, где находится церковный морг. Первое ответвление ведёт в церковный подвал, который отделен от канализации запертой (на большинстве миссий) дверью. Второе же ответвление само разделяется на две ветки: одна ведёт в туалет, а вторая на лестничную площадку одного из домов. У второго разветвления на миссии «Мир будущего» может быть расположен один из тайников Агентства, а на миссии «Автор» это единственный доступный тайник. На миссии «Мир будущего» в канализации только один человек: водопроводчик Марио. Увидев 47-го в канализации, он побежит звать охрану. На миссии «Обвал» там находятся оба водопроводчика, при если находятся они на развилке, ведущей к туалету и дому. Рядом с ними находится старый топор. На миссии «Автор» сантехники находятся у двери на лестницу в туалет и охраняют инсектицид. Также из подвала церкви в саму канализацию время от времени выходит ярый фанат. В канализации можно найти кирпичи, монетки и банки с газировкой, а также лом. Интересные факты и примечания *На площади возле ратуши есть статуя Фемиды, древнегреческой богини правосудия. Если выстрелить по одной из чаш весов, оттуда посыплются монеты. *В квартире у церкви присутствует шляпа наполеона, которая также находится на выставке из предыдущей миссии «Гвоздь программы». *В церкви Сапиенцы можно встретить картину, которая вполне может отсылает нас на случай, когда Сесилия Хименес решила отреставрировать фреску Иисуса, но в итоге получилось смазанная и не совсем похожая картина, которая, кстати, получила название «Пушистый Иисус». *18 октября 2017 года в твиттере IO Interactive был опубликован пост, в котором был показан рендер набережной Сапиенцы и подписью «Here's a before and after shot of our Sapienza location for #Blocktober!», то есть «Локация Сапиенца до и после». **Позже, 22 октября того же года разработчики опубликовали ещё один пост, где показывали очень ранний вариант Сапиенцы. Там также присутствует часть карты, которую вырезали в процессе разработки. Видно, что хотели сделать ещё одну башню. *Номера всех машин в Сапиенце каждый раз меняются. Галерея Концепты Сапиенца до и после.jpg|До и После Очень ранний вариант Сапиенцы.jpg|Очень ранний вариант Пейзажи Сапиенца (1).png Сапиенца (2).png Сапиенца (3).png Сапиенца (4).png Сапиенца (5).png Сапиенца (6).png Сапиенца (7).png Сапиенца (8).png Сапиенца (9).png Сапиенца (10).png Сапиенца (11).png Сапиенца (12).png Сапиенца (13).png Карты Мир будущего - 0 уровень.png|0 уровень Мир будущего - 1 уровень.png|1 уровень Мир будущего - 2 уровень.png|2 уровень Мир будущего - 3 уровень.png|3 уровень Мир будущего - 4 уровень.png|4 уровень Мир будущего - 5 уровень.png|5 уровень Мир будущего - 6 уровень.png|6 уровень Мир будущего - 7 уровень.png|7 уровень Категория:Места Категория:Места HITMAN™